Engine drives for scooters are known. Such drives have included direct shaft drives from small engines as well as fluid drives.
In the drive of such scooters, precision control of the forward speed of the scooter is required. At the same time, because of the extreme light weight and rugged treatment which such scooter drives must endure, simplicity of drive design is required.